supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Indianapolis Open II
The 2016 Indianapolis Open II (also known as''' American Ninja Warrior II') is scheduled to be held in Indianapolis from June 11 to June 13, 2016. Info This tournament concludes the American Ninja Warrior qualifying in Indianapolis. It will mostly contain IndyCar drivers Hélio Castroneves, Tony Kanaan and Josef Newgarden. If one of those three qualify successfully, a known-coloured Toad will book a 2016 Swiss Open ticket. Because IndyCar failed to compete the course nor finished inside top 30, neither Volcarona, Salamence nor Dragonite were part of the panel that was featured in the finals later in the year in Indianapolis. Due to Newgarden's injury suffered during the 2016 Firestone 600, there is likely a huge chance only veteran IndyCar drivers Tony Kanaan and Hélio Castroneves compete. If one of those two compete, Toadsworth will qualify for the 2016 Swiss Open; but both of them failed so therefore Toadsworth will wait until either Celebrity Family Feud or Iowa for a tournament ticket. Because Josef Newgarden and Ricky Stenhouse Jr. FAILED the course, Toadsworth's chances of a 2016 Swiss Open ticket is pretty slim. ;Season 1 Week 7 vs Others The bracket that contained other contestants eliminated in week 7 of season 1 were involved in this American Ninja Warrior challenge. The winners (whoever came the farthest) advances to another round. ;Season 1 results '''Bold' determines contestant qualifies by winning round 1 match on June 13 to the finals on June 18-19. # Nicky Sapera (Rolling Log) # Evan Cundal (Rolling Log) # Allen Ford (Qualified) # Kirstie Alley (Floating Steps) # Marlee Matlin (Floating Steps) # Sabrina Bryan (Fly Wheels) # Vic Wild (Warped Wall) # Noriaki Kasai (Disc Runner) # Gilles Marini (Rolling Log) # Shawn Johnson (Floating Steps) # Nicki Minaj (Qualified) # Dragonite (Qualified) # Apolo Anton Ohno (Qualified) # Volcarona (Fly Wheels) The results of season 1 week 7: Gilles Marini|Obstacle 2| Blue Toad|'Obstacle 6' |13 June - Indianapolis| Shawn Johnson|Obstacle 1| Tyranitar|'Obstacle 6' |13 June - Indianapolis| Nicki Minaj|'Obstacle 3'| Gallade|Obstacle 1 |13 June - Indianapolis| Litten|Obstacle 2| Apolo Anton Ohno|'Obstacle 6' |13 June - Indianapolis| Blue Toad|Obstacle 2| Tyranitar|'Obstacle 6' |13 June - Indianapolis| Nicki Minaj|Obstacle 3| Apolo Anton Ohno|'Obstacle 6' |13 June - Indianapolis| Tyranitar|'W'| Apolo Anton Ohno|+1.23 |13 June - Indianapolis| Blue Toad|'W'| Nicki Minaj|+2.34 }} *Tyranitar won the title for the event; after Apolo Anton Ohno managed to lose one of his shoes on the Rolling Log; and was +1.23 minutes behind Tyranitar entering the final obstacle; the Warped Wall. Singles draw It will be a 64-singles draw for the men and women. Men's singles No seeds will have a bye to the second round in men's singles. Seeding will be by BATC rankings as of June 6, 2016. BATC decided due to Newgarden's crash, 32 Pokemon will enter the main draw. ;Results (First round) * Dragonite def. Apolo Anton Ohno ;Withdrawals Women's singles No seeds will have a bye to the second round in women's singles. Team draw The top eight finishers from the second IndyCar race in Detroit get a bye to the second round. If either Honduras, Brazil, Croatia or Turkey finish in the top eight, then the next-highest ranked team gets a bye. Since Brazil and Croatia finished inside the top 10, Japan and Russia earned automatic byes. This was the first time both Gilles Marini and Apolo Anton Ohno earned automatic byes to the second round since an earlier 2016 BATC tournament. Empower The Empower event will also take place - for players under 21. A total of 16 underaged players will participate. Mark Aln will be the teacher again just like the first one in late April earlier this year. Empower was led again by SJAM students Mohammed, Marshall, Aye, Hill, Bergeron and Tancos over the BATC celebrities underaged. All 16 managed to beat the IndyCar/NASCAR drivers in the event; as all 16 managed to get past the Fly Wheels which took Volcarona and Sabrina Bryan out. ;Participants *Cameron Marshall *Cho Nin Aye *Christeena Hill *Hayes Grier *Willow Shields *Yulia Lipnitskaya Trivia Category:2016 in sport Category:Ben and Toad's Contest